sentidos confundidos
by Eranthe
Summary: Sakura por fin a cumplido su sueño, esta casada con Sasuke.pero ¿realemente es feliz?, ¿de verdad era eso lo que deseaba?...
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic…

Al principio puede que no parezca un Neji-Saku, pero a medida que avance la historia la cosa se ira dando.

Prologo

Sakura miro por la ventana… y un frió fuerte rozo su cara, despeinando sus rosados cabellos, ¿podría acaso ser tan perfecta su vida, era esto lo que deseaba, o era en verdad tan solo la imagen farsante de una realidad inexistente...

Sasuke había vuelto, había cumplido su tan anhelada venganza, de eso hace casi cinco años, en ese lapso de tiempo había descubierto muy a su pesar, que seguía queriéndolo, y el lo había notado, pasado un tiempo habían formalizado una relación, y ella!... ella se había sentido como en el cielo, tenia grandes expectativas "Sasuke Uchiha era su novio", como no sentirse en la gloria!!, su sueño de infancia, sus deseos de adolescente, también por que no! Sus anhelos de mujer, se estaban cumpliendo!! pero ahora, pensar en esa sensación era extraño, le parecía lejana, como si nada de eso hubiera existido, a pesar que ahora era "Sakura Uchiha", nada de esos días quedaba, y ella lo sabia muy bien, al principio se engañaba, pensando que solo tenían que acostumbrarse, pero eso nunca paso, las mariposas que sintió con el primer beso!!, por favor!! ya no quedaban ni rastros de ellas, se habían incinerado en su estomago!!, y el deseo de sus primeras noches juntos??, ahora que lo pensaba dudaba que hubiera existido algo de eso.

Se giro un poco y lo vio allí, en la cama, en esa cama que desde hacia algunos años compartían, se veía tranquilo, …¿Qué les había pasado?... volvió su mirada al cielo, esa noche estaba colado de estrellas, pero faltaba la presencia estelar de la luna… y se volvió a preguntar …¿Qué había salido mal?..., …¿Por qué no funciono?..., ella lo amaba, o eso creía?, sabia que el no estaba del todo enamorado de ella, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo así, pensó que el tiempo lo arreglaría, que serian felices, que el amor de ella bastaría para los dos…

Que ridícula e inmadura había sido… ¿es que no había madurado?, como había podido creer en eso?, y ahora estaba sometida, sin saber si quería buscar una solución o echar lo poco que habían construido por la borda!!...

Cuando acepto casarse con él, era conciente que el lo que buscaba era renacer su clan, pero aun así, ilusionada con la idea de que la hubiera elegido a ella, y con la esperanza que hubiera algo mas que solo deseos de hacerla una maquina productora de Uchihas, acepto… y ahora que lo pensaba los problemas empezaron cuando el decidió que era el momento de que el primero naciera, lo intentaron, poco después de que ella se acostumbrara y llegara a gustarle las noches en las que no dormían, pero, nada paso, a pesar de intentarlo, nada, ella no quedaba embarazada, preocupada decidió hacerse unos exámenes, temía el echo que llegaran a salir con que ella no podía tener hijos!!!, esa idea le daba pánico, pero tampoco, los resultados habían salido bien, ella estaba perfectamente apta para ser madre, tanto por edad, como por que su organismo lo permitía, ¿entonces? Que sucedía!!!. Aun recordaba la cara de furia de Sasuke, cuando ella le sugirió que el también se hiciera el examen, ¡había herido su orgullo!, "por supuesto que puedo tener hijos", le había contestado, intentando inútilmente ocultar su enojo, estos eran los tiempos y ni hijos, ni una prueba que asegurara que Sasuke no fuera estéril, pero ella lo sabia muy bien, sabia que el podía engendrar un hijo, al principio no tenia ni idea de por que sencillamente no podía quedar embaraza, tenia tantas esperanzas de tener un hijo, creía que con eso todo se solucionaría, pero aun con tantos deseos no sucedía.

Ahora sabia por que, y es que en el fondo sabia que Sasuke la utilizaba para eso. Ya no quería un hijo, no a menos que el cambiara, que demostrara cariño, como iba a traer al mundo a un hijo si ni siquiera él podía quererla, que le esperaba al niño. Y sabia que esa era la razón, su mente mas conciente que su corazón, sabia que no debía, que definitivamente un hijo sin amor no era lo que ella quería y no pensaba someterse, no en eso, no ahora que despertaba y se daba cuenta de la realidad, pero también estaba, el que ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ni el iba a cambiar, ni ella a permitirse un embarazo, y eso nuevamente los llevaba a un punto muerto, ¡¡no acuerdos!!, aunque esa clase de acuerdos se los planteaba ella sola en la cabeza, ¡él ni por enterado!

vuelve a la cama – escucho que le decía un Sasuke medio dormido.

Suspiro, y le echo una ultima ojeada al cielo, ¡vaya que estaba bonito!, pero bueno mañana seria otro día, al menos no todo había cambiado, vería a Naruto y el era una prueba de que definitivamente no todo había cambiado…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sin reviews T.T …(triste)... _**

**_CAPITULO 1 _**

¡Rayos!, había olvidado cerrar anoche las cortinas… y ahora el sol sin consideración alguna se colaba por su ventana, como le fastidiaba despertarse de esa manera, no había pasado del todo una buena noche, y hoy era su día libre, podía dormir hasta algo mas tarde de lo normal, pero la naturaleza no estaba de su parte…

Se estiro un poco y cuando lo hizo sus brazos rozaron el lado opuesto de su cama, miro hacia allí y tal como se lo esperaba, él no estaba ya se había acostumbrado a despertar sin él, recordaba lo doloroso que era en los primeros días, pero ahora ya no sentía nada y muy a su pesar daba gracias por que no estuviera a esas horas, "su humor es terrible en las mañanas". Intentando apagar un bostezo inútilmente, se dirigió al baño, después de un rato y muy perezosamente bajo a la cocina, se había despertado con apetito, una, dos, tres escaleras… ¿Por qué las contaba?, ahogo una risita, sacudió la cabeza un poco, y camino hasta el lugar.

Intento que su rostro no mostrara el desconcierto, ahí sentado en su mesa estaba Sasuke, "es una mañana extraña"¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no lo veía tan temprano?. El siempre salía casi de madrugada, cuando el se iba, ella todavía no demostraba ni siquiera indicios de despertar, salía ya fuera para una misión, o simplemente por que quería entrenar, pocas veces le daba la oportunidad de prepararle el desayuno, el parecía que nunca desayunara, pero su presencia no era lo mas extraño, ahí en la mesa estaba un desayuno perfectamente echo, y el responsable era un Uchiha¿estaba soñando?, se tallo un poco los ojos…

- cuanto te vas a tardar en reaccionar, no es para tanto –

Sonrió lo que pudo, ese detalle definitivamente le había gustado, se acerco un poco – buenos días – y le dio un corto beso en los labios, se sentó junto a él, procurando que su sonrisa permaneciera mientras el momento no se dañara, desayunaron en silencio, el no acostumbraba a hablar mientras comía y que ya se hubiera roto un poco la rutina no significaba que algunos detalles cambiaran de un día para otro.

- tengo una misión – dijo Sasuke

Se lo esperaba… inconcientemente su sonrisa desapareció, pero lo miro a los ojos, otras veces el salía de misión y ni siquiera le avisaba¿Cuál era la diferencia?, y por que esta vez la esperaba para despedirse…

- es de rango S, Tsunade me la encomendó ayer en la tarde, voy a estar fuera unos cuantos meses –

- vaya, mmmm…. De acuerdo¿Cuándo te vas? –

¿Por que le había dolido que se fuera?, era su esposo, era normal que le doliera, pero es que ahora se sentía nuevamente frustrada, tontamente por un momento había pensado que con ese detalle, las cosas hubieran mejorado un poco, pero ahora que se sentía con algo mas de animo el se iba para una misión, que además de ser peligrosa, la iba a dejar con un lugar demasiado grande en la cama por bastante tiempo.

- ahora mismo – escucho – solo te espere para avisarte y despedirme –

- de acuerdo – dijo nuevamente

Se levanto nuevamente se acerco a él y le dio otro beso, que el correspondió animadamente, no pudo, por mas que lo intento no pudo evitar no sentirse triste, y una traicionera lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, obviamente el malinterpreto aquel acto, pensando que era por que simplemente estaba preocupada, seco la lagrima con algo de cariño, lo que provoco que ella llorara esta vez mas fuerte, lo abrazo y se quedo ahí el tiempo que el lo permitió.

Sasuke reacciono y de inmediato noto la verdad del llanto de su esposa.

Ahora los dos sabían la razón, pero la mejor opción era simplemente ignorar el hecho, y cambiarlo por otro, no pensarlo, pasarlo por alto, no era buen momento para hablar de lo que sucedía, pero es que nunca para ninguno de los dos era buen momento.

- no te preocupes todo va a estar bien – le dijo

Y ella inmediatamente noto el doble sentido de la frase, la levanto de sus piernas, otro beso y salio de la casa.

Se quedo ahí, donde él la había dejado y nuevamente los pensamientos de la noche anterior la asaltaron sin darle tregua de al menos un día de descanso, el no la amaba, eso lo sabia, pero el problema radicaba en si ella lo amaba a el, no lo sabia, y algo le decía que definitivamente no quería averiguarlo. Puso la cabeza encima de la mesa y dejo que el tiempo corriera intentando no pensar.

Obviamente algo imposible si se tomaba en cuenta su actual estado de ánimo.

Después de un rato se levanto, tomo los platos del desayuno y se dispuso a lavarlos, una vez arreglada la cocina, fue a la sala, echo un vistazo, todo estaba en orden, subió a la habitación y miro la cama, tuvo tentación de volverse a acostar, pero la sacudió, si se quedaba sin hacer nada volvería a pensar en cosas que ahora no quería, la tendió, arreglo la ropa que Sasuke había dejado, y se metió en el baño, miro su reflejo en el espejo y este le devolvió a una Sakura bastante cambiada, ahora tenia 21 años, era normal que hubiera cambiado, debajo de sus verdes ojos estaban las secuelas de una noche sin poder dormir.

Había seguido con su profesión así que era una excelente doctora, entrenada por la misma Hokage de Konoha, no se quejaba de su trabajo le agradaba y además le ocupaba bastante de su tiempo, además en el hospital encontraba la compañía de su amiga Ino y en los ratos de ocio ella era definitivamente una buena cura para el aburrimiento, sonrió un poco recordando la cara que le había puesto Ino al momento de enterarse de lo suyo con Sasuke, ya no existía esa rivalidad entre ellas por un hombre, pero si que le había sentado mal la noticia! "Bah" en el fondo Sakura sabia que no había sentido nada, ella siempre había estado enamorada de su compañero de equipo y sinceramente se alegraba de eso, después de mucho tiempo Shikamaru pudo decirle lo que sentía, aunque si lo pensaba bien había sido Ino la que se había atrevido, a él simplemente le daba pereza y era problemático decirle, así que ella se arriesgo dando como resultados una buena relación de la que ya se veía venir una próxima boda, era feliz por su amiga, Ino estaba algo enterada de sus problemas matrimoniales no tuvo otra opción mas que contarle, no es que no confiara en ella es solo que había cosas que hubiera preferido ocultar, pero había terminado enterándose en el momento en que se había echo el examen para cerciorarse de que podía tener hijos, ella estaba algo alterada, necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mas que su amiga de toda la vida, desde entonces, Ino había estado muy al pendiente de si había habido nuevos avances entre ella y Sasuke sin ningún resultado.

Se desnudo y entro a la ducha, no quería llegar tarde, había quedado con Naruto para salir un rato sabia que iban a terminar en el restaurante favorito del rubio, aunque solo fuera para acompañarlo. Ella no iba a comer, ya estaba bien por ahora.

Dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo la relajaba y vaya que lo necesitaba, si que estaba pensando en exceso por estos últimos días, tenia que despejarse mañana tendría que volver al trabajo y no quería que Tsunade viera su cara de cansancio "me mandaría nuevamente a casa, nada bueno", hizo todo un ritual en el baño, shampoo, jabón, fregar un poco el cuerpo, agua, secarse, pero hoy le había costado mas tiempo de lo normal, salio a la habitación y se vistió nada complicado no tenia ganas de arreglarse, un sencillo pantalón con un buzo hacia frió por esos días.

Bajo a la primera planta de la casa, era bastante grande y sin la presencia de Sasuke se hacia aun mas grande, aunque al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos estaba mucho tiempo dentro de casa solo en las noches, busco algo que ordenar, nada, todo estaba en orden, reviso que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, todo en orden miro un reloj que siempre permanecía en la pared.

- ¡¡¡OH NO!!! Naruto me va a matar –

-

Se lo había buscado, corrió hacia la puerta que cerro de fuerte golpe, desde dentro de la casa tuvo que haber sonado bastante fuerte pero en ese momento no le importo…

Iba a llegar con mucho tiempo de retraso y el rubio la iba a comparar con su antiguo sensei!!...


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 2_**

****

****

- NARUTOOO – Grito mientras agitaba una mano.

Paro un poco antes de encontrarse de frente con su amigo de hacia tanto tiempo, se puso una mano en el pecho e inclino el cuerpo hacia delante dando a entender que venia corriendo todo el camino y que necesitaba controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

Naruto se acerco a Sakura y se agacho quedando debajo de la cabeza de esta.

- Sakura-chan, te has tardado – dijo el rubio como si no fuera de lo más obvio.

la chica se reincorporo y puso los ojos en blanco, de echo ella se esperaba un reclamo algo mas hiperactivo, un grito o algo parecido, se venia preparando mentalmente para la comparación con Kakashi-sensei, pero nada sucedió, Naruto a sus 21 años había cambiado bastante, pero la responsable de esto era Hinata la chica que en ese momento estaba a su lado, al igual que Ino estos dos llevaban una relación bastante buena, al principio habían tenido muchas complicaciones con la familia de la Hyuga pero todo había tenido solución y aunque aun se sentían ciertos roces de hostilidad por parte del padre, se le era permitida la relación y también se corrían rumores de un próximo matrimonio "a lo mejor se pueda hacer una boda doble" se dijo, pero inmediatamente sacudió la idea, dudaba que Hiashi lo permitiera, el chico tuvo que cambiar ciertas cosas para ser aceptado y la tranquilidad de su novia parece que se le había contagiado.

- ¡Sakura-chan No puedo creer que a tu edad se te haya pegado el retraso de Kakashi-sensei! – dijo Naruto moviendo la cabeza en forma de desacuerdo.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar no soltar una breve carcajada, a lo mejor se había equivocado no todo había cambiado…

- No me compares con él- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua. - Hola Hinata-chan, siento mucho el retraso¿Cómo estas? – se dirigió a la chica hasta ahora ignorada.

- no te preocupes Sakura, no hacia mucho que estábamos esperando, estoy muy bien y tu como estas? – a ella si que le había sentado la edad.

Además de que era una joven bastante atractiva, estaba superada su timidez aunque no del todo, tal vez lo necesario para poder expresarse, también sus habilidades estaban bastante elevadas a otros tiempo, seguía siendo chunnin pero no por que no pudiera avanzar mas de ahí, era solo por que había sentido vocación para con los niños de la academia y ahora se dedicaba a enseñar tal como lo había echo en algún tiempo Iruka-sensei con todos sus actuales amigos.

- Sakura-chan estas bien?, te noto algo cansada. Como esta el teme? – le hablo el rubio acercándose un poco al rostro de ella.

¿Tan mal estaba? Que hasta un distraído como lo era Naruto había notado que no había dormido y que no estaba pasando por un buen estado.

- es que no pude dormir muy bien anoche, es todo estoy bien¿Sasuke?, se fue esta mañana para una misión, al parecer es bastante complicada me dijo que se iba a tardar unos cuantos meses – pensó que le había contado a Naruto lo de la misión, era extraño que no se lo hubiera comentado, esos dos desde la vuelta del Uchiha habían tenido muy buena relación, o al menos eso pensaba.

- ¿una misión?, pues a mi no me dijo nada¿vamos ir caminando? Tengo hambre –

Dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa un tanto zorruna que definitivamente no iba a cambiar nunca. Tomo de la mano a Hinata y esta se sonrojo un poco, no es que fuera extraño es que le daba un poco de pena con Sakura al otro lado de su novio. – ¿Te dijo de que se trataba la misión? -.

- no se por que no te comento, me dijo que Tsunade-sama se la había asignado ayer en la tarde, pero no me dijo de que trataba, solo eso, que era de rango S y que iba a tardar – ahora le estaba pareciendo una mala idea haber salido con el rubio, este parecía con cara de querer seguir hablando de Sasuke y ella no estaba de acuerdo, suficiente tenia con que sus neuronas se explotaran por su culpa!!, y también estaba Hinata que parecía degradada a un segundo plano, no había hablado mucho y ya le estaba pareciendo algo incomoda la situación, pero obviamente Naruto no lo iba a notar, ya vería como le haría para escaparse.

Entraron en el restaurante del rubio, "ya debe de tener acciones aquí", pensó con sarcasmo.

Y ahí sentada a cierta distancia estaba la salida a su problema, quedarían todos contentos, ella se iba, Hinata tendría a su novio para ella sola y Naruto comería todo lo que podía sin detenerse para preguntar por su esposo.

- FRENTONAAA – sonó la voz escandalosa de su más antigua amiga.

- ¡cerda! – dijo un tanto sin animo. Cosa que Ino noto.

- vaya a mi también me alegra verte, pero chica mírate tienes cara de espantapájaro¿Que te sucede? – Sakura entorno los ojos e intento omitir el comentario que le había echo su querida amiga.

- Naruto¿te importa que me quede con Ino?, tu estas con Hinata y no quiero incomodarlos, te parece si hablamos luego, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar con Ino

- Sakura-chan no eres ninguna molestia!!! – dijo Hinata sacudiendo las manos y poniéndose un tanto colorada.

- Es verdad Sakura-chan, pero si tienes que hacer algo con Ino ya hablaremos luego. Intenta dormir esta noche. – dijo Naruto, se notaba el afán que tenia por comer, mientras hablaba ya estaba mirando hacia el lugar donde se iban a sentar.

- Si claro – dijo

- ¿Sakura-chan? – hablo Hinata mirándola a los ojos.

- Que sucede Hinata –

- ¿Te importaría… venir un rato mañana a mi casa? Hay un favor que necesito pedirte, si no estas ocupada ni es mucha molestia –

- Oh! Claro que no es molestia Hinata, mañana tengo que trabajar pero de seguro encontrare un hueco para ir a tu casa, no se bien a que hora pero de seguro allá estaré. –

- Podrían dejar entonces la charla para mañana¡ es verdad que tengo hambre!... – y sin decir mas tomo la mano de su novia y la tiro rumbo a la mesa que ya había elegido – Hinata caminaba y se despedía con la única mano libre –

- ¿Te importa si caminamos un rato cerda? –

- Por supuesto que no, ya me estaba cansando de ver a Chouji comer, tu prometes ser mas entretenida, cuéntame, en verdad que tienes mala cara ¿que te paso? – dijo Ino mirándola de reojo, se había vuelto mas perceptiva aunque ya después de lo de Naruto dudaba que se necesitara mucha cabeza para notar que algo le estaba sucediendo.

Estaban caminando hacia la salida, sin rumbo fijo, no tenían ninguna clase de afán, sabia que hoy también era el día libre de Ino y al parecer Shikamaru debía estar en una misión si no de seguro que hubiera estado con él.

Ahora como le decía a Ino, es mas que le iba a decir, quería contarle lo que había estado pensando anoche, pero estaba segura que ya antes se lo había comentado, seria reanudar un tema bastante común y que trataban muy seguido, no quería que ella pensara que estaba paranoica.

Habían entrado a un pequeño bosque y al parecer a Ino le había parecido bastante atractivo un árbol que estaba por ahí, así que sin consentimiento alguno de Sakura se sentó recostando la espalda en el, no había problema sabia que no tendrían nada mejor que hacer ni mucho menos un lugar mas cómodo que ese.

- ¿bueno me vas a tener todo el día esperando a que decidas a decirme de una buena vez que te sucede? – se notaba que ya estaba desesperada, pero es que la paciencia e Ino no venían en la misma frase nunca.

- pues no me sucede nada nuevo, anoche no pude dormir muy bien, estuve pensando en cosas que ni debería, y además esta mañana Sasuke me dijo que se iba para una misión y que iba a tardar algunos meses – hablo distraída. Se había acostado en el verde pasto poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Ino se acerco mas a Sakura acostándose a su lado pero boca abajo apoyando el cuerpo en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué cosas estabas pensando?, volviste a discutir con Sasuke? –

- ojala y discutiéramos, pero nunca decimos nada. Intentamos ignorar el problema, pero sabes que hoy actuó extraño?, lo sentí diferente como si algo hubiera sucedido, como si estuviera siendo conciente de que debíamos arreglar y hablar de lo que sucede. Además de que me hizo el desayuno y ya con eso es mucho decir. – seguía sin mirar a la cara a Ino.

- ¡WOW¿el desayuno?, jajaja, me hubiera encantado verlo cocinando. – dijo bastante divertida pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Sakura opto por dejar su humor mañanero para otra ocasión. – parece ser serio lo que pensaste anoche –

- Ya te dije que no era nada nuevo, pero cuando me despedí de él no pude aguantar y llore un rato, parece que eso lo hizo pensar un poco, pero de nada sirvió ahora estará mucho tiempo fuera y cuando regrese volverá la misma monotonía de siempre. – suspiro. – me estoy cansando Ino.- dijo mientras la miraba por primera vez a los ojos. – no se cuanto vaya a aguantar esta situación, sabes que el casi nunca habla, pero al menos conmigo ciertas palabras cruzaba, ahora nada, estrictamente lo necesario, con decirte que ya ni me toca por las noches. –

Se iba a arrepentir de haberle contado eso, Ino se iba a escandalizar, pero es que era cierto, al parecer Sasuke últimamente no sentía deseos por ella y había abandonado toda tentativa de un hijo.

- ¡vaya! Eso suena grave – "ufff se lo tomo mas tranquilo de lo que pensé" - No se mujer, me preocupa eso de que digas que te estas cansando, es grave, estas casada con el y no puedes simplemente decir que estas cansada de el y abandonar todo –

- hablas como si no estuviera cociente de eso. –

- se que lo estas, pero puedes buscar soluciones, no esta todo perdido¿por que no intentas nuevamente darle un hijo? Eso podría traer una solución –

- no Ino, ya habíamos hablado de esa parte y sigo sin retractarme no pienso darle un hijo si el no me demuestra al menos un poco de cariño –

- ¡mala cosa!, me asustas… no puedo imaginar si algo como eso me pasara con Shikamaru… ¡mentira… mentira… no me mires así! – una gótica resbalo por la cara de Ino, le había molestado bastante el comentario de su amiga, pero también le había herido.

- No juegues Ino, eso no te lo deseo, espero que te vaya bien en tu próximo matrimonio.

- Bueno… bueno, ese no es el tema, dime ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones?

La miro un momento para luego volver a mirar hacia arriba, le gustaba ver los pequeños rayos de sol entrando por en medio de las hojas.

- no quiero vacaciones, me gusta estar en el hospital. –

- pues de acuerdo, pero podrías pensar que este tiempo sin Sasuke son unas vacaciones, no se, tomarte un tiempo para ti, para pensar mejor las cosas sin la mirada acusadora de él, piensa si en realidad quieres intentar buscar una solución o quieres que cuando el llegue todo se acabe. –

- sabes que no es fácil –

- por eso te propongo esto de las vacaciones, se que no es fácil pero necesitas tiempo para ti, y aquí tienes la oportunidad, no se me ocurre nada mejor. –

- pues …

- además así no estemos hablando de llamarle a este tiempo sin tu esposo "vacaciones" de todas formas vas a pensar en eso, solo le estamos poniendo nombre. Mira a ver si este tiempo sin el te gusta. Si te gusta pues ya sabes la respuesta a lo que andas buscando. –

- ¡¡¡vaya Ino-cerda, ahora piensas!!! –

- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa – dijo su amiga mientras tomaba la misma posición de Sakura.

El tiempo paso volando, ahí acostadas mirando hacia arriba, no hablaron mas no había mucho tema además de que el ambiente no estaba para hablar, con el tiempo aprendieron a atesorar esos momentos de silencio no eran necesarias las palabras estaban concientes de la compañía de la otra y eso era suficiente por el momento.

Después del tiempo en el bosque pasaron el resto del día juntas, hablando y molestando un rato, pero encontraron a Shikamaru que acababa de llegar de su última misión así que Ino no tuvo mas opción que irse con él, no quería dejar a Sakura sola, pero esta le aseguro que iba a estar bien.

Ya se hacia de noche y Sakura caminaba rumbo a casa, esperaba poder dormir y que mañana en el hospital y con la ida a casa de Hinata pudiera sentirse algo mejor, aunque el día con Ino le había sentado bien y tenia la esperanza de pasar una buena noche.

**… muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animaron a publicar el siguiente capitulo, y espero que este cumpla un poco las expectativas… **

A medida que voy escribiendo voy subiendo, debo ordenar mis ideas, pero haré lo posible para que Neji haga su aparición en el próximo capitulo y la historia arranque como la tengo pensada.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 3 _**

****

****

El sol entraba nuevamente por su ventana pero esta vez eran solo los pocos rayos que lograban pasar a través de las cortinas que habían sido precavidamente cerradas la noche anterior.

Abrió un ojo perezosamente y con una mano ahogo un nuevo bostezo que estaba por salir.

Había dormido estupendamente bien sin mayores contratiempos que al principio de la noche cuando llego y la azoto una oleada de soledad que fue sacudida recordando el consejo y la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Ino, después de cenar tomo un largo baño y ahí estaba despertando de una noche bastante agradable.

Se pregunto mentalmente si había dormido tan bien por la ausencia de Sasuke en su cama o simplemente por que estaba cansada, una vocecita interna le dijo que optara por la segunda opción debido a que al fin y al cabo no era la primera noche que ella pasaba sin él.

Nuevo día, y tenia que ir a trabajar, no le molestaba en absoluto, le gustaba su oficio encontraba muchas gratificaciones en el, entre esas la cara de satisfacción de sus pacientes cuando salían del hospital recuperados de sus problemas.

Camino hasta el baño y allí se miro en el espejo comprobando con satisfacción que los rastros de cansancio habían desaparecido, le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y se apresuro a bañarse y cambiarse no quería que se le hiciera tarde, hoy tenia que terminar algo mas rápido de lo normal debido a que al final del día debía ir a casa de Hinata.

Salio de la casa sin molestarse a mirar si algo no estaba en su lugar, al fin y al cabo el día anterior todo estaba bien y por que ese día no, nadie había estado en casa, tampoco desayuno ya tomaría algo con Ino en el hospital.

- Buenos días shizune¿hay algo raro por hoy? - dijo Sakura en cuando había entrado al lugar.

- Buenos días Sakura-san, no no hay nada especial, Ino te dejo dicho que te esperaba en la cafetería – hablo mientras le pasaba una carpeta que tal vez contenía los pacientes que debía atender ese dia.

- Gracias –

Camino por un largo pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería del hospital y en una mesa lejana estaba Ino con dos tazas de café y unos ponquecitos sobre la mesa mirando distraídamente por la ventana, afuera hacia un buen día además de que el hospital contaba con un hermoso jardín.

- ¿tienes algo que contarme? Pareces distraída – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la rubia.

- buenos días frentona, para nada solo veía el buen día que hacia fuera¿Qué tal tu noche? –

- ¡OH!, perfecta dormí muy bien – tomo el primer sorbo de café - ¿y a ti como te fue con Shikamaru?

- Bah, normal, sin complicaciones es lo suficientemente perezoso como no para discutir prefiere guardar silencio, ya sabes como es –

Mientras hablaba había vuelto a mirar por la ventana y su sonrisa acompañada del brillo de sus ojos daban a entender lo bien que estaba con el Nara, le dio un poco de envidia el ver esa reacción y recordar que hacia bastante ella no sentía algo similar, pero la voz de Ino la saco del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

- ¡EY! Que si te vas a tardar toda la mañana en tomarte el café, estamos trabajando ¿sabias? –

- si si si… ¡que humor! –

Luego del recreativo desayuno Sakura ocupo su lugar en el hospital y la rutina acostumbrada empezó.

La mañana paso tranquilamente atendiendo a pocas personas, al momento del almuerzo se disponía a tomarlo nuevamente con Ino pero esta le dejo dicho que había quedado con Shikamaru, por lo que opto simplemente por no almorzar, siempre le quedaría el Ichiraku a la salida del trabajo y a lo mejor encontraba a Naruto para pedirle disculpas por su huida el día anterior.

Salio de su oficina y camino por el hospital alrededor habían sentadas algunas personas tal vez esperando a ser atendidos o simplemente esperando a alguien mas, les sonrió a todos, entre las personas había uno que otro que la miraba con ojos asustados y vacíos lo mas probable es que estuviera teniendo graves problemas. Sonreía por que suponía que ese gesto tranquilizaba al paciente que irónicamente iba a preguntarle a otro humano como lo era ella con las mismas debilidades, los procesos lentos o rápidos pero inevitablemente ciertos del deterioro de su fría carne, la única diferencia que existía entre ella y ellos eran los años que le había dedicado a estudiar medicina y la autoridad para aconsejar, reprender o condolerse e incluso obligarles a encararse con la brutal y absoluta verdad de la muerte.

¡Rayos!

- "unos cuantos pacientes mas y podré irme" – pensó en un intento por espantar lo que anteriormente se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Y así fue parte de la tarde paso entre una persona y otra, un ninja que acababa de llegar con unas fracturas, una anciana que fue para un chequeo de rutina, una visita a Tsunade para ver como se encontraba, otros tantos pacientes, una corta y burlona conversación con Ino y ya estaba lista para irse.

"¿que querrá Hinata? Era raro que le pidiera algún favor, debía de ser urgente de lo contrario simplemente se lo hubiera dicho en el momento en que la vio.

- adiós Ino, Shizune!!, nos veremos mañana. -

- hasta mañana cerda –

- adiós Sakura-san que pases buena noche. –

- gracias –

Salio por la puerta principal y una vez estuvo afuera constato que el día estaba tocando a su fin, no había salido del todo tan temprano como había pensado, y sabia que muy a su pesar estaría regresando a casa ya entrada la noche, recordaba que la casa de Hinata estaba algo alejada así que le tomaría tiempo llegar hasta allá, no podría entrar al Ichiraku como lo tenia pensado se le haría aun mas tarde, pasaría de largo y ya prepararía algo en casa.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en las pocas veces que había estado en casa de los Hyuga, las podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano y de seguro le sobraban, a pesar de tener buena relación con la novia de Naruto esta no parecía muy encantada con recibir visitas a su casa puesto que nunca la invitaba y siempre que se veía con Naruto era en cualquier otra parte menos allá, solo iban juntos cuando era necesario. ¿Bueno eso a ella que le importaba?

Entre el hospital de Konoha y la casa Hyuga habían unos 20 minutos de recorrido, que a Sakura se le hicieron bastante mas cortos de lo que había planeado entre una y otra cosa el recorrido se le hizo agradable y ahí estaba frente a la puerta de la imponente mansión Hyuga.

El timbre sonó en el interior de la mansión, Sakura se retiro un poco, paso poco tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un hombre alto con una expresión neutral, no dijo nada tal vez esperando a que fuera ella la que rompiera el silencio.

- emmm… buenas tardes, disculpe vengo a ver a Hinata. - hablo Sakura un tanto cohibida por el hombre que esperaba en la puerta.

- siga, Hinata la esta esperando en un momento estará con usted – le dijo mientras le daba espacio para que entrara.

Cuando Sakura hubo estado completamente dentro el hombre había desaparecido sin dejarle instrucciones si debía ir más allá o esperar ahí en la puerta.

"no creo que le moleste si camino un poco", y así lo hizo entro un poco mas a la casa y el sendero la llevo a lo que probablemente seria el extenso jardín perteneciente a la casa, miro a su alrededor, por una parte estaba la casa, pero no se detuvo a estudiarla en cambio le llamo la atención el gran bosque personal que poseía la familia Hyuga, árboles de diferentes clases, un estanque el cual le daba un atractivo bastante agradable a la fachada del lugar siguió inspeccionando el sitio y ahí a unos cuantos pasos mas allá estaba Neji Hyuga¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?, la estaba mirando, pero lo que le preocupo fue desde hacia cuanto la miraba. Camino un poco hasta quedar frente a él, mientras tanto el Hyuga no daba indicios de hablar o siquiera tenia al menos la decencia de dejar mirarla de esa manera tan inquisidora.

- hola Neji, disculpa es que estoy esperando a Hinata pero se esta tardando – dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que Hinata aun no aparecía.

- Uchiha – dijo Neji sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"AUCH" eso le había dolido, si, era cierto que ahora era su apellido pero no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así, tampoco le gustaba y si en el hospital aun la llamaban Haruno, por que él no podía hacerlo también.

- etto - el ambiente se torno algo tenso, y la verdad ella no tenia nada que decir, eso le había cortado todo intento de habla y él no parecía querer decir nada mas.

Pero como caída del cielo llego Hinata, y Sakura profirió un "aleluya" mentalmente.

- disculpa Sakura-chan estaba algo ocupada y como no me dijiste la hora de tu llegada no estaba aun preparada para atenderte. – hablo por primera vez Hinata mientras miraba de reojo a Neji que en ese momento y sin decir nada mas se retiraba del lugar internándose entre los espesos árboles.

- no te preocupes, no tardaste demasiado – dijo Sakura mientras al igual que Hinata seguía con la mirada al Hyuga que estaba apunto de desaparecer de su campo visual.

- ¿te ha dicho algo? –

- ¿Algo?, pues no ha dicho nada especial, ni siquiera me respondió a mi saludo, se limito a llamarme por mi apellido – la cara de Sakura le dio a entender a la otra chica que ese echo le había molestado. –

- Discúlpalo siempre es así y últimamente anda especialmente hosco –

- Oh no tienes que disculparte ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a eso, hacia mucho que no le veía, creo que casi ni lo recordaba –

- Pues es que siempre esta muy ocupado en misiones y últimamente no ha tenido nada, es por eso que anda mas irritable que lo normal, mientras tanto se dedica a entrenar¿te escuche decirle a Naruto-kun que Sasuke se iba para una misión? – Sakura asintió – creo que esa misión era para Neji, pero por algún motivo Tsunade prefirió dársela a él –

- Aaaa, entonces debe ser esa la razón de su calido recibimiento – dijo con sarcasmo

- Déjalo así, ahora Sakura, acompáñame a la casa –

Caminaron juntas hasta la entrada que dividía la casa del jardín-bosque, se quitaron las sandalias remplazándolas por otras mas apropiadas para estar dentro.

- te pedí que vinieras por dos razones, espero que no te haya molesta venir ni que haya afectado tu horario –

- claro que no, lo acomode para que pudiera venir sin inconvenientes –

- de acuerdo, gracias – dijo mientras le mostraba una agradable sonrisa.

Caminaron por unos senderos que llevaban a las habitaciones de las personas que Vivian allí, y Hinata se detuvo en una específica y entro sin llamar antes, Sakura supuso que se trataba de la habitación de ella misma, pero se equivoco cuando en el fondo del lugar sobre un futon se encontraba el cuerpo de alguien que no supo reconocer.

- pasa – dijo Hinata mientras cerraba la corredera.

Una vez dentro Sakura pudo ver de quien se trataba, era la hermana menor de la Hyuga y parecía algo…

- tiene mucha fiebre – dijo Sakura que se había agachado rápidamente junto a la niña una vez había notado que se encontraba enferma –

- es por eso que te pedí que vinieras esta así hace un día mas o menos –

- por que no la llevaron al hospital –

- mi padre no es amigo de los hospitales y dijo que no era nada grave ni de que preocuparse, que ella sola podía arreglárselas, pero la verdad no podía dejar pasar eso, agravo hace poco más de dos horas¿puedes hacer algo? –

Sakura la examino rápidamente, constatando que solo era fiebre, pero si no se cuidaba podía agravar aun más.

- tranquila es solo un poco de fiebre, si la hubieran cuidado desde el primer momento ahora no estaría en tan mal estado. Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar bajarla un poco y el resto corre por cuenta tuya –

- gracias Sakura-chan –

- perdona Hinata, pero estoy segura que bajarle la fiebre era algo que tu perfectamente podías hacer –

- oh, claro que si, y lo intente pero nada funciono – respondió Hinata que se había puesto un tanto roja por el comentario de Sakura – pensé… que era otra cosa, le dije a mi padre que me permitiera llevarla al hospital, pero no cedió entonces le hable de ti y pareció darse cuenta de que necesitaba ver a un doctor así que accedió a que vinieras, pero no lo permitió ayer mismo, dijo que te dijera que hoy –

- vaya, bueno ya con esto va a mejorar – dijo Sakura después de haber atendido a Hanabi – mira – le paso una medicina – dale esto cuando la fiebre suba y tan solo ponle unos payitos de agua eso ayudara a mantener la fiebre controlada, vendré si se puede pasado mañana para ver como sigue. –

- claro, estaría agradecida si vinieras –

Caminaron hacia la corredera y salieron sin hacer mucho ruido la niña se había quedado dormida, siguieron andando y llegaron a donde un tiempo atrás estaban, el jardín, Hinata tuvo que entrar a la casa nuevamente lo que dejo a Sakura sola, esta sin motivo alguno busco en la penumbra del jardín la silueta del chico que hacia tanto tiempo no veía, pero al notar lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente se obligo a dejarlo.

- disculpa alguien me necesitaba dentro –

- no te preocupes¿dime que era lo otro que tenias que decirme?

- Etto, pensé que seria mas temprano cuando terminaras, es bastante demorado y no es tan importante como lo de Hanabi, te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?, no tengo afán, y puede ser pasado mañana cuando vengas a revisarla nuevamente –

- Claro, te agradezco ese echo no he comido nada desde el desayuno – le dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba el estomago sonrojada por el sonido que había salido de el.

- OH, lo siento Sakura-chan no te he ofrecido nada, puedes quedarte a cenar si gustas –

- No, no no estoy bien, y voy a preparar algo en mi casa, ahora me voy no quiero que se me haga mas tarde –

- De nuevo gracias, y te espero pasado mañana –

- No hay de que, adiós –

Salio y emprendió el largo retorno a casa, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros alejada de la mansión tuvo la sensación de ser observada, se detuvo y miro de nuevo hacia la casa, hizo un recorrido por los alrededores con la mirada y al no ver nada se dijo que estaba paranoica y aumento el paso.

Este cap me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo y al fin y al cabo casi ni me gusto como quedo, pero espero que sea del agrado de uds.

_LadyScorp Maaya, Sherrice Adjani, katheeriinee, JANY-UCHIHA gracias por los comentarios. _

_Kris y July gracias en especial para uds, por haberme apoyado con mi idea xDDD. Las quiero tontas :p_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Neji Hyuga como todos los días en los que no se encontraba en una misión, se levanto mucho antes del alba.

Camino por la solitaria casa, todos estaban dormidos, claro salvo las personas que se encargaban del cuidado del lugar, inspecciono todo intentando encontrar algo que lo distrajera, al no encontrarlo, se dio por vencido y comenzó "nuevamente" a pensar en lo que desde el día de ayer venia haciendo, volvió al nido que crearon sus pensamientos, el día anterior había visto a esa chica, no recordaba su nombre, pero sabia que se había casado con Uchiha Sasuke y eso era todo lo que tenia que saber de ella, pero no, algo había llamado su atención, no la recordaba demasiado… a quien engañaba el nunca se acordaba de lo que no le pareciera importante, pero estaba seguro que esa mujer había cambiado… no se veía… mmm ¿feliz?

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ella a el no le importaba.

Cambio el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se sumergió en asuntos personales, rememorando, tenia 22 años y a ojos del mundo había echo tantas cosas, era capitán ANBU, era un prodigio, era a visión del mundo exterior perfecto, pero ¿interiormente?, sentía que le hacia falta algo, las personas no podían saber que sentía, ni siquiera lo sabia a ciencia cierta él, por eso le había llamado la atención la joven que vio el día anterior, ella parecía siempre ser feliz, pero eso había cambiado. …Y ahí iba otra vez… pero es que extraño las dos cosas iban ligadas.

Las personas a su alrededor se le acercaban por consejos, por respuestas que creían que el tenia, por seguridad, etc. Pero y el? Siempre había servido de soporte, ¿pero quien lo había ayudado a el?, siempre pensando en que no lo necesitaba, "aun seguía pensándolo", pero estaba la duda de si era correcto, sus relaciones con las personas eran superficiales, nunca le había dado importancia a nada que no tuviera que ver con su entrenamiento o su disciplina, siempre intentando ser mejor, olvidando que había momentos para todo, no le dio importancia a sus compañeros de equipo, su relación con ellos se baso en necesidad, ellos necesitaban de el, y el solamente tenia que estar con ellos por que era lo que debía hacer, con su familia, todo era vació, no era familia, él solo era un punto clave en el linaje al que pertenecía, nuevamente algo superficial, no recordaba la ultima vez que hubiera sentido algo diferente, algo que lo hubiera echo cambiar lo que por fuera demostraba.

Y es que todas las personas le parecían falsas, todas preocupándose solo por ellas mismas, siempre buscando soluciones que los beneficiaran sin importar nada mas, y ella no había sido la excepción, había puesto a su amiga de toda la vida por debajo del sentimiento por ese Uchiha, y había pagado las consecuencias, no era feliz, había despreciado a otros por él y ahí estaba el pago por lo que había echo, no tenia otro nombre. Mmm… al fin y al cabo algo recordaba de esa chiquilla de aquellos tiempos.

Paro en seco, no podía desperdiciar toda la mañana pensando en cosas como esas tenia mejores cosas que hacer que andar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en alguien de quien por poco y no sabia que existía.

Y así apelando a la fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba dio inicio a su entrenamiento, cuando ya se veían los primero rayos de sol en el firmamento.

En otra parte alejada de la mansión Hyuga.

Una cabeza rosada caminaba por las calles a esas horas solitarias de Konoha, había decidido salir temprano para el trabajo, disfruto de una buena noche, pero se había despertado un rato y después de eso le fue imposible volver a dormir así que en vez de quedarse en casa haciendo nada prefirió hacer una tranquila caminata hasta el hospital, sin afanes como era lo acostumbrado todos los días.

Otro bostezo mañanero se le escapo pero esta vez no lo reprimió con la mano.

- ¡FRENTONAAAA!… si tenias sueño debiste haberte quedado en casa – hablo la escandalosa voz de Ino, rompiendo el silencioso momento.

- buenos días Ino… ¿tan temprano y ya tienes que estar gritando?, hay personas dormidas lo olvidas? – lo que le dijo se podía tomar por serio pero nadie lo abría tomado así, si le hubiera visto la cara a Sakura y la enorme sonrisa que tenia por ver a su amiga tan temprano.

- y tu tan temprano y ya mírate que agria estas… - solo bromeaban, ambas se sentían bien de haberse encontrado. –

- ¿pensé que no entrabas hasta más tarde? Que haces por aquí, es raro que madrugues – le dijo Sakura recordando lo difícil que era despertar a Ino antes de que toda Konoha estuviera funcionando.

Ino hizo un puchero, dando a entender que a ella no le agradaba tampoco la idea de madrugar.

- ¿crees que estoy caminando por estas calles, desoladas, a esta hora, con frió, sabiendo que mi cama esta en mi casa calientita… por voluntad propia? – pregunto Ino sobreactuando la pregunta para darle un efecto trágico del cual Sakura saco provecho para reírse –

- no, ya veo que no –

- bueno ya, es que Tsunade me pidió un favor, dijo que tenia que ser temprano así que aquí me tienes acatando ordenes –

- si nos quedamos aquí paradas no vas a llegar temprano… andando. –

y sin decir mas, reiniciaron la caminata rumbo al hospital, a los pocos segundos de haber terminado la pequeña conversación Ino volvió a hablar, Sakura se esperaba que siguiera hablando, no era común en Ino estar callada, pero hoy se sentía de buen humor así que destruyo el monologo que ya estaba creando la rubia a su lado haciéndose participe de la conversación.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, saludaron como era acostumbrada la rutina a Shizune que les tenia preparada la lista de personas que tenían que atender ese día, como Ino debía ir con Tsunade Sakura tomo su desayuno sola y luego de eso se dispuso nuevamente iniciar otro día.

Aun la mañana no habia terminado pero ya se veia su fin, no fue nada ajetreada todo normal y como siempre, pero en el momento en que menos se lo esperaba llego una Hinata algo alterada y respirando con visible dificultad…

- Hinata? ¿Que te sucede estas bien? – dijo Sakura bastante preocupada por la cara de la Hyuga

- oh! Sakura-chan necesito de tu ayuda, es un necio le dije que descansara un rato, pero no me hizo caso y después se lastimo, tampoco queria venir al hospital… no tienes idea de lo que me costo convencerlo para que viniera. – Hinata dijo todo en una especie de monologo casi sin mirar a Sakura y sin tomar en cuenta de que ella no tenia ni idea de que era lo que decía.

- Alto Hinata de que estas hablando? Le paso algo malo a Naruto? –

La Hyuga se sonrojo luego de caer en cuenta que efectivamente la chica frente a ella no tenia por que estar enterada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- lo siento Sakura-chan, es que estoy muy preocupada, esta mañana Neji-niisan estaba entrenando nada que no fuera normal, pero se lastimo varias veces y se hizo una herida en el pecho algo profunda, me preocupe mucho habia mucha sangre, cuando le propuse venir al hospital no quiso pero tuve que insistir – hablaba mientras guiaba a su amiga por los pasillos hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Neji – me gustaría, si no estas muy ocupada que lo atendieras tu, yo podría haberlo vendado pero preferiría que lo examinaras antes, puede ser algo grave. –

Sakura a pesar de que le preocupaba que el estado de Neji fuera grave no pudo evitar formar un leve sonrisa en sus labios al ver a la Hyuga tan preocupada por este, recordó el día anterior cuando mostró los mismo síntomas por su hermana ya no tan pequeña, sabia que era normal en Hinata pero le agradaba esa predisposición para todos y lo preocupada que se mostraba por el mas mínimo detalle de las personas cercanas pasando ella misma a un segundo plano.

Hinata camino bastante rápido por que lo que en poco tiempo estaban entrando a la habitación donde Hyuga Neji ya estaba siendo atendido por una enfermera, pero se veia la poca colaboración que este daba.

La enfermera miro a Sakura con cara de "gracias a Kami que estas aquí" y sin decir nada solo dándole una pequeña reverencia a Sakura y a Hinata al mismo tiempo salio del lugar.

- buenos días Neji – saludo cordialmente pero el para variar solo la miro sin contestar "no se ni siquiera por que me preocupo por saludarle" pensó mientras revisaba la carpeta que segundos antes la enfermera había dejado sobre la mesa informado lo poco que sabían del Hyuga.

Sakura sabia que no iba a poder sacarle ninguna palabra y no sabia por que intentaba hacerlo así que comenzó con el chequeo, primero haciéndole sacar la parte de arriba de su traje que estaba manchado de sangre a pesar de los intentos de Hinata por retener un poco la hemorragia, una vez descubierta la herida mas grande pudo fijarse que era un tanto grave pero no lo suficiente solo tenia que tener cuidado de ella para que no se infectara y cambiar regularmente los vendajes.

- no te preocupes, no es del todo pasajera pero solo necesita limpieza y cambio constante de vendajes – no le hablo a Neji, como debía suponerse, Sakura al saber que este la ignoraba opto por darle las noticias a Hinata y este echo extraño un poco al Hyuga.

Luego del chequeo visual se dispuso a limpiar las heridas, de otra persona le hubiera preguntado como se las había echo, hubiera intentado armar una conversación, pero no estaba con otra persona estaba con Neji Hyuga y sabia que era tarea imposible, vio como de reojo Hinata salía de la habitación, no del todo solo se recostaba en la puerta lucia cansada tal vez del esfuerzo por convencer a Neji para venir al hospital y todo lo que eso acarreaba, notaba la mirada de este fija en cada movimiento que ella hacia y esto le incomodaba no estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada tan inquisidora.

Sakura luego de limpiar las heridas no tan importantes paso a la herida del pecho la que mas grave era y mientras la limpiaba su mirada vago por el amplio pecho del hombre que tenia frente a ella, noto lo desarrollado que estaba su cuerpo fruto de sus constantes entrenamientos y de sus tantas misiones.

Mientras ella paseaba su mirada, Neji no pudo dejar de notar lo que Sakura inconcientemente hacia y mientras esto sucedía levanto una mano y tomo con esta la mano de Sakura, ella se sobresalto y lo miro.

- ¿sucede algo? – sonó la voz de Neji.

A Sakura le tomo reaccionar pero logro atinar a preguntar – ¿No por que lo dices? - .

- son dos opciones, o sucede algo o terminaste ya tu trabajo, porque tu mano parece haberse detenido en alguna parte de mi pecho, Uchiha. –

La oji verde por toda respuesta solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente, mas de lo normal, no noto en que momento su mano dejo de hacer su trabajo y se concentro específicamente en vagar sus ojos por el cuerpo de su "paciente".

Neji sonrió para si, satisfecho con la turbia expresión de su "doctora".

- ¡OH!, lo siento… yo… no me di cuenta… lo siento… - parece que había recordado como hablar.

Pero del sofoco de lo anterior no quedo nada cuando reemplazando esto dio paso a la indignación al haber recordado que Neji, por segunda vez en toda la vida le había llamado…Uchiha… podía apostar que él ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba.

- nuevamente lo siento, sabias que me llamo Sakura? – dijo cuando ya había retomado su labor, pero la mirada que le dio al Hyuga dio a entender lo que le molesto que la hubiera llamado por su apellido.

Neji estaba dispuesto a responderle, le pareció extraño el cambio de animo tan brusco que presento Sakura de un momento a otro, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca Hinata se puso frente a él y esto le corto todo nuevo intento de habla, así que opto por ignorar sus intenciones.

La chica Hyuga tenía conocimiento de lo que mucho que le molestaba a Sakura que la llamaran por su apellido, así que sin que nadie se lo pidiera salio al encuentro para evitar una confrontación.

- listo Hinata-chan ya termine, pero debería quedarse aquí, tendrá mejor reposo que en su casa y así podré cambiarle yo misma los vendajes de mañana. -

El implicado en la conversación se levanto diciendo – no pienso quedarme un minuto mas aquí – y su expresión no daba para intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

- pero Neji-niisan, Sakura tiene razón deberías quedarte seria mejor. –

- no pienso quedarme, ya ves ella dijo que no era nada grave, no se por que me deje convencer de venir, y si lo hice definitivamente no era para quedarme. –

La expresión se Hinata se apago estaba preocupada por su primo.

- que te parece Hinata, si él se va para su casa, tú te aseguras de que tenga reposo y yo mañana en cuanto pueda voy a cambiarle los vendajes y a revisar como sigue Hanabi… ¿estas de acuerdo? -

- siii Sakura, te lo agradecería de verdad - la sonrisa que adornaba de nuevo el rostro de la Hyuga fue suficiente pago para ella.

Y mientras ellas seguían hablando Neji con dificultad se alejaba de la habitación, cuando lo notaron el ya estaba completamente fuera, Hinata sonrió y dijo.

- discúlpalo, pero heredo de mi padre lo poco que le gustan los hospitales, me tengo que ir, nos veremos mañana, nuevamente gracias – y haciendo una reverencia salio corriendo del lugar para alcanzar a su primo.

Quedándose sola, Sakura sonrió para si y mirando el reloj de la pared constato que aun le faltaban varias horas para terminar su ciclo de trabajo, pero lo bueno era que ya era tiempo para ir a almorzar y pensar en otras cosas.

Y siendo la ultima en salir cerro la puerta caminando rumbo a la cafetería donde seguramente estaría Ino esperándola.

Habían sido unos buenos días y esperaba que siguieran así.


End file.
